vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kuran-Familie
Die Familie Kuran war eine der ersten Reinblüter Familien aus der Vampire Knight Serie von Matsuri Hino und ist auch eine der wenigen Reinblüter Familien übrig. Überblick Die Familie Kuran ist freundlich und missbraucht ihren Status nicht, aber es gibt eine Ausnahme. Es ist auch bemerkenswert, dass sie inter-heiraten, häufiger als Inzest bekannt. Geschwister heiraten sich gewöhnlich und die Kette geht weiter. Dennoch gibt es Ausnahmen; Rido war mit Shizuka Hio verlobt, eine Reinblüterin aus einer anderen Familie. Die Kurans waren bis drei Generationen König, wenn der letzte König der Kurans, der Großvater von Yuki, den Vampir-Rat als ein System schuf, das es den Vampiren erlaubte, das bestehende und das Gleichgewicht zwischen Vampiren und Menschen fortzusetzen. Fortan wurden die Vampire von Senat regiert, doch viele Jahre später, löschte Kaname Kuran den Senat endgültig aus. Andere Vampire respektieren sie und nennen sie "-sama", was ein japanischer Ehrentum ist, der bedeutet, dass derjenige, der jemanden anruft, der die Person sehr respektiert. Aussehen Die Kurans haben gewöhnlich rötlich-braune oder braune Augen außer Rido Kuran, der Heterochromie hat (sein rechtes Auge war braun, wie bei den meisten Kuran-Mitgliedern, während sein linkes Auge eisblau war). Sie haben auch dunkelbraune Haare und kleiden sich in einer älteren Weise außer Kaname und Yuki, die vor kurzem geboren wurden (im Vergleich zu anderen Vampire, die sehr lange gelebt haben wie Juri und Haruka Kuran, die ihre Eltern waren und etwa 3000 Jahre oder mehr lebten). Geschichte vor der Serie ALLE VIDEOS NEWS BILDER MAPS SHOPPING BÜCHER FLÜGE PERSÖNLICH SUCHOPTIONEN Before the series, the Kuran family consisted of Rido, Haruka, Juri, Kaname, and Yuki. Yuki was hidden from the ... Mehr Vor der Serie bestand die Familie Kuran aus Rido, Haruka, Juri, Kaname und Yuki. Yuki war vor der Welt verborgen, weil ihre... Mehr Feedback Zu Englisch wechseln Vor der Serie bestand die Familie Kuran aus Rido, Haruka, Juri, Kaname und Yuki. Yuki war vor der Welt verborgen, weil ihre Eltern Haruka und Juri Kuran fürchteten, dass sie vom Vampir-Rat benutzt werden würde. Kaname, der "wahre" Bruder von Yuki, wurde von Rido (älterer Bruder von Haruka und Juri) genommen, der den neugeborene Kaname geopfert hatte, um den Urahn der Kurand wieder zu beleben. Rido tat dies, damit er das Blut des Urahnen trinken konnte, um mehr Macht zu gewinnen, aber er scheitert und wird von dem Ahnen verletzt. Der Urahn Kaname war unvollständig, deshalb musste er sich in ein Neugeborenes verwandeln, und dabei löschte er seine Erinnerungen aus, damit Haruka und Juri ihn anstelle ihres alten Kindes erheben können. Als Yuki geboren wurde, verliebt sich Kaname sofort in sie und fühlt sich die Notwendigkeit, sie zu beschützen. Kaname und Yuki teilten eine enge Bindung als Kinder und versprachen sich gegenseitig, sie würden immer zusammen sein. Allerdings ist Rido zurück und bereit für einen Ersatz. Es zeigte sich, dass er sich in Juri verliebt hatte und Yuki als Entschädigung wollte. Haruka kämpfte ihn, aber trotz Kanames Angebot zu helfen, kämpft er Rido allein. Leider stirbt er, nachdem sein Bruder die Waffe eines Vampirjägers gegen ihn benutzt hat. Mittlerweile opfert sich Juri, um Yukis Vampirseite zu versiegeln. Nachdem es fertig war, kommt ein Level E an und versucht, ihr Blut zu trinken, obwohl Kaname ihn stoppt.